Tell Me A Love Story
by PhoenixCrow
Summary: Princess Kagome is meeting her fiance for the first time... but he keeps to himself all the time and he's so arrogant. What can she do to break his cold exterior? Will they find love while doing it?
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own any of the inuyasha charcters!... now on with that story!**

Long ago there was a castle. In it was a young handsome prince Souta, Older but handsome king,  
Beautiful Queen, and a Gorgeous princess Kagome.  
Today was the day she was to meet her betroth.

"Souta! Give Me The DAMN Dress back now!" yelled Kogome as she was chasing after her ignorant brother, maid at side.  
"You have to catch me first!" he said sticking his tounge out, but he stopped short when he saw Kagome and her maid stopped running. Kagome had  
a sly smirk on her face. He ran into something... or rather someone.

He looked up and his face ran pale when he saw who it was.

The king himself came just to see what the ruccus was. He had an anger and despare mark on his head twitching like his fingers. "Souta!"  
"No dad No!"

**~BAM~**

Souta was sitting on his bed sulking with a little bump on his head.

**~~With Kagome~~**

"Ah mistress you look quite lovely." the maid said smiling.  
"Oh why THANKYOU Sango." Kagome smiled back he number one smile.  
She was wearing a velvet red dress that puffed out at the bottom, with small black flats, she held her favorite fan, her hair was pulled back into a curly  
tight pony tail. With her famous red lipstick. She was well known for her 'ruby' lips.

They exchanged hugs.

Frankly, Sango was Kagome's only friend since childhood because her father didn't really trust anyone like he did Sango, she was her maid,body gaurd you name it.

**~KNOCK KNOCK~**

"Come in!" yelled Kagome.  
In came a little short man. " Princess the guest have arrived." said the man.  
"Ah okay on my way. You're dismissed." the amn bowed and she gave him a freindly smile.  
Kagome turned to Sango and held out her arm. "Come Mi'lady." Kagome said. Sango laughed and grabbed onto her arm.  
They walked down to the dining room.  
The door was opened by two gruffed men.  
She nodded a quiet "Thankyou." and went inside.`


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T OWN NOTHING**

**ON WITH THE MAGIC**

* * *

"Kagome dear take a seat."her dad said his voice sounding very professionally.  
She nodded her head to Sango with a smile. Sango smiled back and mouthed the words,'Good luck.'

Kagome sat in her seat next to her father. She looked at the two new strangers, both looked almost the same, but the female was more older and more feminine than the male.

"Kagome I'd like to introduce you to Lady Aiki and Lord Sesshomaru of the Taisho clan." her father said.

Kagome smiled at both of them. The woman was beautiful with her thin cheeks and high cheek bones, she had her face behind a fan. The man Sesshomaru was beautiful as well wait that would be an insult, this guy was gorgeous.

The woman smiled back at Kagome," It is an honor to meet you Lady Kagome. And this young lord here is the one we hope for you to marry..."

'What?! This gorgeous guy is for me?!' Kagome smiled again, "I see, hello Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glanced at her and then he turned away quickly.

Kagome's smile fell,'What's his problem?!'

Kagome silently cheered when Lady Aiki hit Sesshomaru with her elbow,"Sorry Lady Kagome he's a little shy."

"Oh it's just fine." Kagome waved it away smiling still.

"Now Sesshomaru say hi..." she whispered to her son.

"No I don't know this wench."

"That is why you are going to know her, and don't call your fiance an wench!'' she whispered angrily.

Kagome smiled at them,'Just sit here and smile, just sit here and smile...' she chanted over and over in her head.

"So Kagome dear."

"Yes father?"

"I want you to show Sesshomaru around, okay."

Kagome clenched her teeth, but she still smiled.

"Okay, father."

She looked at Sesshomaru, he was looking at her. She smiled and waved at him.

He turned away he was scowling.

They ate in silence.

Kagome got up and waited for Sesshomaru to get up.

"Sesshomaru now go with Kagome." Aiki said with a look that wouldn't accept no.

Sesshomaru sighed and stood up and followed Kagome.

They left the room.

**~IN THE GARDEN~**

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru."

"..."

'This Guy!'

"You know, I'm a talker so I'm not going to stop talking!"

"..."

Kagome sighed and turned around. She smiled,"Lord Sesshomaru can you PLEASE say something?"

"Woman I will not put myself so low as to conversate with a human wench like you." he kept walking.

'That's it!' she snapped,"Lord Sesshomaru!" she ran up to him,"I'm not going to stand for you disrespecting me acting like I'm the dirt beneath our feet! I'm suppose to marry you! Ha! I'd rather marry an ant!" she yelled pointing an accusing finger at him.

Then she ket yelling at him.

**~WITH THE PARENTS~**

"So Lord Ren, how's life been for you?"

"Ah, I'm just fine."

"So have... you know... found a cure, for her... heart?"

Ran sighed,"No."

"I can see they're not really getting along, but maybe it's for the best. I would hate to see how'd he act in a few years if he fell in love with her."

"Yeah..."

**~WITH KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU~**

Kagome was still walking with Sesshomaru.

'_This woman excites me. We must have her.'_

'No I will not go beneath my standards.'

_'This little woman has so much spunk and she actually isn't afraid of us.'_

'So she's just a smiling fool.'

Kagome stopped in front of the palace.

"Now I've showed you everything. I'll send down a maid to show you to your room."

Kagome went to her room to find Sango.

"Hey Kags!" she jumped tl hug her.

"Shh not so loud who knows what dad'll do if her heard."

"Yeah... So how was it with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Oh that bastard? Just peachy!"

Sango sighed,"Tell me all about it." And Kagome did exactly that.

"Does he even deserve the respectful name of a Lord."

"Right?!"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, your engagment party is next week."

"Say What?!"

* * *

**That was all today ;D so ...**

**Stay tuned**

**PhoenixCrow ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Own Nothing, Still I Want You To Enjoy The Show!**

* * *

"Lady Kagome. Please wake up."

Kagome moaned and groaned awakening to a soft voice. It was Sango.

"Sango, why am I waking up so early?" she asked stretching.

"Well today your mother said it was time for your dance lessons."

"Dance lessons?!" she said waking herself up.

"Yes now lets get you ready."

**~Minutes Later~**

Sango smiled at her work.

Kagome had on a simple blue kimono and tied her hair into a neat tight bun.

"Okay let's go Kagome. Your dance instructor awaits you."

They both left at the same time, arm in arm skipping along to their lesson.

...

They arrived a short minute later, and Kagome gave Sango a death glare when she saw Sesshomaru there also.

Sango laughed nervously.

"Hello Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru, are you ready for your lessons?"

"Yes." Kagome said.

"Hn."Sesshomaru responded.

"Okay first I need for youtoo come here."She said pointing to a certain place in front of her self.

"You may call me Ms. Hideko, if we have any questions please speak now."

They didn't say anything.

"Okay first Sesshomaru step up two feet and Kagome step up three feet."

They did as told and ran into each other. Kagome glared at him, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Great don't back up or this'll ruin it. Now Sesshomaru put hand out like this."she showed him.

He commplied,"Good, now Kagome put your hand in his."

"What? Why?"

"Well how else do you expect to do the dance?"

She scoffed and did it.

"Good now Kagome put your other hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder."

She did as told,"Sesshomaru put your other arm around her waist."

He did as told,"Now start doing this Sesshomaru and Kagome follow in pursuit."

She showed them what to do."Good good now keep it going but at a more faster pace."

They sped up a little bit.

"Okay, now that you've got that donw pack, lets pick a song for you." She brought over a sheet of paper with many songs in it.

Kagome looked throught the list and found a certain song, "I want that one!"

The lady smiled,"Perfect. Now practice a little more and maybe add your own little spice to it." she winked.

"Okay."

**~After Practicing~**

"Come down for breakfast Mi'lady and Mi'lord."said Sango.

"Okay," Kagome walked over to Sngo and they left, Sesshomaru following behind, to the dining room.

The door was opened by the same gruff men that were there the first time.

"So children how was dance lessons?" asked Kagome's father.

"It was well father, thank you for asking." she sat down and awaited her food.

"So are you ready for next week?"

"Yes sir."

"Well you're going to have to go for fittings tomorrow."her father said as he recieved his food.

"You too Sesshomaru." said his mother.

Sesshomaru sat quietly and ate his food, looking out the window.

Kagome kept stealing glances at Sesshomaru as he ate, not really touching her food.

**~After Breakfast In The Garden~**

"Kagome?"said Aiki

"Yes Mi'lady?"

"No need for formalities, you're practically my daughter."

"Okay Aiki."KAagome said smiling."

"So what do you think of Sesshomaru?"she asked with much hope in her voice.

"Well... he's a good dancer." Kagome said laughing a little.

"Yeah, but you know what I mean do you want to be with him?"she said laughing.

"Well to tell you thetruth I don't think he wants me, but I really like his hair, when I was dancing with him, it would brush across my fingers, and it was warm and soft. And his dancing, oh his dancing, it made me feel like I was flying on a cloud." she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Aiki giggled,'How cute!'she thought.

"Well Kagome, the kimono you'll be wearing will be from our clan, and it is abosolutly beautiful, it will match your eyes so well."

Kagome smiled,"Think so?"

"Yeah... So Kagome how's you know life going for you?"

"Oh, it's alright I guess, still having trouble with that little once a month 'friendly' visit."

"Yeah, you poor little girl, but atleast you can have someone to hold you, when this time comes."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, let's go back, the men are probaly looking for us. Oh and by the way where is your mother?"

"Oh, she is away on a business trip with the another clan to join aliances."

"Okay."they both left the garden.

"Lady Kagome you're are needed in the study." said Sango.

"Okay." Kagome took Sango's arm and they went to the study.

"See you later Miss Aiki."

"Okay Kagome."

**~In The Study~**

"Yes father?" Kagome asked sitting in a chair.

"Kagome I need to speak to you."

"About what father?"

"Well... After your marrige in 2 months, you are to move to the Taisho clan's residents."

Kagome's eyes widened, "What?! Why?! I don't want to!"

Her father sighed, "I knew this was going to happen. Kagome sweety, the same thing happened to your mother, but then she made her own family."

"I know, but I don't want to be away from my family, with a person I barely know."

"Well Kagome, you have about 3 months to get to know him."

"But father." she said her eyes tearing up.

"Kagome Higurash, you will do this even if I have to force you into the wagon, I will." he said forming no room for no."

Kagome got up and ran out of the room.

When Sango saw that, she chased after her friend.

"Kagome! Kagome! What's wrong?!" she finally caught up to her.

"My... father said... I have to... move out."

"What?! now way, not you!"

Kagome stopped running, and wiped away her tears."Well, I guess I have to get to know Sesshomaru and star packing my bags."

"Yeah, I guess." Sango hugged her friend, Kagome hugged back.

"You kow what I will ask father tomorrow if I can atleast bring you along too." Kagome said cheering up a little bit.

Sango nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go take my afternoon nap." Kagome left to go to her room, Sango close behind.

Little did they know a dogdemon heard their whole conversation.

'Hmm... I see, so she's moving in?' he thought smirking to himself.

* * *

**Thankyou fellow readers, for reading my story. There is more to come.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Phoenix Crow ^.~**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Tell Me a Love Story

Summary:

Disclaimer: I don't own the manga/ anime Inuyasha.

^.~

* * *

"Sango, you know today is the engagement party, I think I'm ready to face my biggest fear, of leaving something to keep for memories, I mean it's not like I can't visit them or anything. Hey I may never know, this guy could be something else." Kagome said looking in her mirror.

"Oh it's alright Kagome, I'll be with you one hundred percent of the way, and you knw that." Sango said hugging her best friend.

"Well, you have to get ready to go meet your, man." Sango said winking at Kagome.

Kagome giggled,"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

"Sesshomaru are you ready?" asked Aiki.

"Yes mother." he said with a heavy amount of boredom.

"I can't wait to see the dance, I'm sure it will be beautiful." She said brushing his, hair. Though she wanted to tie it up, she remembered when Kagome said she loved it, so she left it down.

"Good now stand." He stood, and faced his mother.

"You're so handsome, Kagome's lucky, and so are you for having such a beautiful fiance!" his mother said getting a little excited. He had on, a white hoari, and a white hakama, his mother was proud at how it complemented his pale skin.

"Now come on so we can greet some guest, but don't go and talk to everyone, until after the grand entrance."

* * *

"Kagome, get ready it's almost time for your entrance!"

"I know. I know."

"Wait don't for get the comb."

"Right, right, hurry hurry!"

Kagome rushed to the entrance, of the doors, Sesshomaru there waiting, his arm out and ready. Kagome hurried and grabbed his arm.

She glanced up at him. through her eyelashes, "Are you ready, for this Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, instead gave her look of agreement.

The doors were opened, revealing crowds and crowds of people, all of them seemed to have stopped what they were doing only to just look at them. Kagome was in a traditional Taisho kimono. It was light blue and white, it went to her ankles, on the back of it was a cresent moon. Her hair was in a tight bun with a beautiful silver comb holding it together. Everyone gasped at how beautiful she was. (Of course she had those same red lips!)

They both walked to the balcony, and stood over the crowd, Kagome spoke,"Hello fellow villagers, of the North, I thankyou for coming out and celebrating Mine, and Lord Sesshoamru's engagment. Our wedding will be in two months prior, all of you are welcome. Now please, enjoy yourselves, while you are here." She waved and smiled.

Everyone cheered, "Now it is time for Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome to show their dance, so let us all make room."

As they started walking to the dance floor, everyone made a circle just for them, Kagome was a little nervous but she felt she could manage.

When the musicians got ready to play, Kagome and Sesshomaru got into dancing positon.

When the music began, Sesshomaru led Kagome in a slow but peaceful one two.

Sesshomaru then spinned her in a circle. Sesshomaru picked he up by her sides, and lifted her into the air, as he started spinning, she put her arms out as if she were a beaufitul swan. She put her hands on his shoulder, then he started to put her down while they were still spinning.

To anyone who saw, it was the most beautifulest thing they have ever saw in their life.

As the song was ending, Kagome was leaning back into his arms, and Sesshomaru held her up with one arm,a dn used the other one to hold he leg up. ( As you've seen I'm not the best dancer in the world XD)

When it was over, Everyone around them clapped.

When they were finished, Aiki wiped away invisible tears with her little tissue, she started clapping, "Oh! How beautiful!"

Sesshomaru and Kagome linked arms and were moving as fast as they could to get off of the dance floor.

As soon as they left the dance floor Kagome ran to Sango.

"Oh Sango I was so nervous! I thought something was going to go wrong like perhaps he dropped me or I tripped and fell! What would I do?!"

"Don't worry about it Kagome! That was a very gorgeous performance! I was jealous!" Sango said hugging her best friend.

Kagome blushed, "Oh, don't give me all the credit, after all Lord Fluffy also helped." Kagome said smiling.

Sango gasped, Sesshomaru got an anger mark on his head, and Kagome covered her mouth after realizing what she said.

That was the nickname she came up with after, her little rants to Sango. She only came up with it because of his attitude and his tail.

'Oh. No. is he mad, she turned her head slowly and looked st him.'

He was mad, but he didn't do anything about it... yet.

* * *

~Next Day~

"Kagome darling, I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it to your engagment party." her mom said, walking into her room.

"Mom!" she ran to hug her mom.

"When did you come back?"

"I just arrived this morning."

"Oh, okay."

"So sweety, are you liking this young lad of yours?" her mother asked sitting on Kagome's bed.

"Yeah, I guess mother."

"I've heard so much about your dance, was it really that gorgeous?"

"That's what I heard, but nothing is more gorgeous than you my mother." Kagome said hugging her.

Kagome and her mother looked almost just alike, except for her mother's eyes were more on the slanted side, and her hair was a diffrent shade of color.

"So Kagome, my dear, don't give your new man a hard time you hear." her mother said in a wrning tone.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't be playing around too much."

"Not that my sweet, you know what I'm talking about."

"Oh." Kagome said a little upset.

"Well, lucky for me that doesnt' happen unless I do something very exciting." she said shrugging it off.

"No way I just thought about it, donnn't tell me that I won't have any grandbabies!" her mother screamed in despare.

"Don't worry mother... I will just for you." Kagome said hugging her.

Kagome's mother smiled a happy smile, her eyes twinkling,"That's why i love you."

"I still haven't met this boy you are to marry, but he better be as good as I heard about him, because if he's not, mama's gonna whip some -"

"Sana! My love!" yelled Ren, jumping to hug her.

"Ren, my honey!" she jumped into his arms.

They shared a kiss.

"Ugh, Mother, and Father, please get a room that is not mine, please."

She left the room.

She was roaming the halls when she saw Sesshomaru.

She walked over to him.

"Hello." Kagome said waving.

He looked away.

"Oh don't tell me you're still mad! It was just a nickname."

When he still didn't reply, she sighed, "Well, my mother is back and she would very well love it if she could meet you."

Still no answer.

"Well then..." Kagome dragged Sesshomaru to where she thought her mother was.

She saw her mother in the gardens, admiring the flowers.

Kagome cleared her throat. Her mom turned to them, "Oh, hi Kagome." her mom said smiling.

"Mom, this is Sesshomaru." she said directing her mom's attention to him.

Her mom rushed over, "My my, he's a keeper." she said smiling.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and Kagome smiled, "Yeah, if you like grumpy old men."

Sesshomaru turned his head quickly to Kagome and glared. Her mother chuckled, "Wow, what a cute couple. Darling you don't have to tell me twice, I married your father remember?" he mother said.

Kagome laughed, "Right."

"Ah! Kagome, can you get us some tea?" her mother asked,"Me and Sesshomaru will catch up to you later."

Kagome nodded and ran off to the kitchen.

"Come with me Sesshomaru." Sana said walking along the dirt path. Sesshomaru followed.

"You know Sesshomaru, you're a very suave young man, I want you to stay that way. I think my daughter really likes you." she said.

"Listen here, Kagome has a weak heart."

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened, but not noticbly.

"I want you to care for her until her time comes. Can you promise me that?" Sana asked stopping and turning toward him.

Sesshomaru stood there for a minute before he,"Hn." he said nodding his head.

Her mother took a deep breath and then,"Okay son! Let's go back, your lovely wife is waiting for us!" her mother said with a large smile dragging Sesshomaru's arm.

'Son, you better watch my girl like your life depends on it!'

* * *

Thanks for reading, took me forever to update, but thanks for waiting.

Stay Tuned

Phoenix Crow


End file.
